loved once loved always
by itachisgirlfriend23
Summary: so im not gonna bother with a summary.
1. Chapter 1

Monday, August 15, 2011

1:22:54 AM

STORY 1 chapter 1

"No no no. not souta." and a scream ring through the quiet house waking all but the one who is doing it. the light flashes on as her mother runs into the room to wake the sleeping girl. as she wipes the sleep from her eyes she looks at the door and her mother and starts mom sighs and she says "kagome dear it was just a dream." and kagome says "mamma i saw inu killing souta." her mother sighs thinking about what happened when kagome came home from the fuedal era.

/ FLASH BACK/

"mamma." the yell rings from the well house and miname runs to the well to see her daughter at the bottom completely freaking out and covered in blood. unsure if it is kagomes she helps her daughter out of the well and watches as she seals it shut. then she says 'kagome dear what happened?" kagome says "it was horrible he came back with kikyo then attacked me when i tried to slit her throat he asked her to join our group in the he said i had to leave that they didnt need me anymore and that i was merely their shard detector but wasnt needed now that they had kikyo then he said that if he ever saw me again he'd kill me." then started bawling .

/END FLASH BACK/

since that day kagome has nightmares most nights screams and barely eats. miname sighs and says " kagome he cant get here remember you sealed the well. then she looks at the moon and says "we need to talk before your eighteenth birthday." kagome says "lets talk now." miname says " kagome your not really a human neither am i." kagome looks at her quizzicaly and then asks "then what are we mamma?" "we are demons." miname says "wolf demons to be precise, along time ago i met your father in a time before the fuedal era and got pregnant again but i fell down the well and met who you believed to be your real father he loved me and when i told him i was pregnant he said that we would marry and then conceal you until eighteen. so we did and now you are going to the fuedal era soon to meet him." "WHAT!" kagome screams "there is no way i am going back." miname sighs again and says "you have to meet your father and stay with your sister while your demon powers come in." "but mamma i cant." kagome argues."why not?" miname yells." because i have no clue who they are." kagome says. and miname smiles " yes you do. does the name ayame ring a bell?" kagomes eyes get wide then she says" um ayame?" gulping, miname gives kagome a hard look and says "what did you do?" "oh nothing mamma i guess ill leave tonight.""ok kagome dear take these with you." then miname hand kagome mintiple mini packs and her yellow pack all full. "how am i supposed to do that." then the minis shrink then miname puts them in kagomes they head to the well. once at the well miname says" i am putting a barrier that only your sister and father and anyone who you get along with can go through on this side of the well i suggest you do the same on the other side." then they says good bye and kagome jumps in the well.


	2. Chapter 2

once on the other side she places the barrier up then turns as a giant ball of fox fire heads towards her. she moves and says "shippo it is only me." then she turns and a tall fox demon is there and hugs her saying"mamma hi." kagome takes a step back and says "you have gotten taller shippo." he smiles and says" you have been gone a couple years alot has changed." then she hears a loud yell from a female and turns to see sango running for her. they embrace and kagome double takes at sangos demon like appearance. then another voice only masculine and unknown is heard and sango runs towards a huge fox demon. and kagome looks away at their loving display. "hi. i am kioshi."says the voice. and kagome turns back around to see the demon holding his hand out to her. kagome takes his hand and shakes it,then asks "where is miroku?" she looks at sango as she looks down sadly and says" he is with lord inutashio and rin's adopted sister kaori." and kagome says "oh." and looks away then she hears"sango shippo kioshi its time to go." and she turns to see inuyasha heading towards them and she starts to see red and the three gasp and say"um kagome your eyes are red." kagome calms down and looks as inuyasha stops completely and just stares at kagome. then kagome turns her head as a tornado heads towards them and stops in front of kagome. then kagome says "kouga long time no see." and he smiles and says "i know." then she says "would you mind taking me to ayame?" nodding he picks her up and she waves bye glaring at inuyasha and says " i dont ever want to see you near the well again got it half breed?" and they leave everyones jaws dropped.

kouga looks at kagome and says" you have changed but are still beautiful as ever." kagome smiles and says " maybe but you are still keeping your promise to ayame." and they smile until they hear a voice ask " why are you here you bitch?" kagome looks up at ayame and says "wow i cant come and say hi to my big sister." ayame double takes and then turns and screams "FATHER." and a tall wolf appears and asks" yes daughter?" then ayame says "please tell me i am an only child." and he sighs and say "i wish i could but i know you are not if i was correct your mother last time we saw her was pregnant with your little sister, but i no clue where they are." "um sir do you think you could take kagome for me she fell asleep and i need to gather the rest of the pack." that is when kiyoto took notice of the girl in kougas arms and thinks _she looks just like miname. my dear younger daughter has returned._

then he nodds and says " hand her here i will have her taken care of." then he holds her and watches as she starts to change and look even more demon like. he smiles then looks up to see his eldest daughter satring at him and kagome while tapping her foot rapidly. then he sighs and says "i will explain at the den for now we need to get kagome there safely." then he races towards the den in hopes of geting there before too many of the pack get there and ask questions. as he races his oldest along side him glanceing at him and her sister with a very sad look on her face. he says "ayame what is bothering you?you can tell me anything." she sighs and says " its nothingreally i just wish had known she was my sister before i attacked her." he looks at her and says " if she is anything like your mother she has already forgiven you and forgotten about it." she looks at him and says " what was mom like? and how come she is human?" he smiles and says "your mother was very calm he barely ever raised her voice and when she did everyone listened, she never harmed anyone unless they threatened you and me and herself or unless they attacked first. she was very forgiving and understanding of everything and everyone. no matter who it was if the needed help she would help but when you got her angery she was quite the spitfire. you are alot like her ayame but yor sister looks like her. as to why she appears human i have no idea maybe she can tell us when she wakes." ayame sighs again and says "i wish i could have goten to know mom." right after she says that kagome stirs and they both stop. kagome opens her eyes and shreiks hitting kiyoto in the face. he drops her and she gets up and yells " who the hell are you?" he chuckles and says "you have your mothers temper i see. how is miname?" she looks wearily at him then turns to ayame and hugs her tightly. ayame speechless hugs her back tighter and says "little sister." under her breath. they hug for awhile then kiyoto says " girls we need to get inside to the privacy of our den to talk. so they link arms and walk into he den smiling and ayame asks " does this mean you forgive me?" kagome laughs and as " i forgave you awhile ago ayame it was just the fact of you not liking me that kept me from talking to you alot." ayame smiles then looks to her fayther and says " i believe i am owed and explaination." kagome and kiyoto laugh together and ayame just huffs. then kiyoto say"ok. a long time ago i met your mother and kagomes, miname, and we fell deeply in love your mother was the wolf princess of the south and so as we found it my destined mate. we went through with the ceremony and had you ayame. when you were two your mother had another child a boy but he didnt make it a beast named naraku killed him. and so after two years we tried again and she got pregnant with kagome and one day she went to pick wild carrots and potatoes but she never came back." kagome says "and this is where i come in. when mom went to pick that stuff she ran into racore. he had heard of mammas troubles with kioshi and made a deal with her. he would keep her safe from naraku if she made an arranged mating with her youngest to his oldest. she agreed knowing that toran had been very attached to her since she became pregnant with me but he warned her that though her daughter would be coming back one day when she was ready, mamma may not ever be able to come back and she said as long as a message gets to my mate i will do anything to keep my child safe. so racore sent her to the well where she landed in a time 500 years into the future where she met a human man named kinamoro and hey marred only to protect me and i was born they put a seal on me til i became 18 i would look to be a human and then my brother came along but his father died protecting me and mom from rape when i was five. but i fell in the well trying to catch my cat buyo at 15. and here i am now." kagome takes a deep breath after her explaination. she looks at them both as they process what she just said, before either of them can speak a male demon comes in and says " sir we have scented an unknown female demon in the area." kiyoto looks at the male and says "toran, meet my youngest daughter kagome." toran takes a step back and blushes when he looks at kagome. " and kagome meet toran, he is my best scout and best friend."kagome smiles at him a says" it's nice to meet you. wait a minute your toran? your racore's son?" toran looks down and says " i do not speak of my father ever. when i found he had made an arranged mating for me i was furious,you see i fell in love with a demon named kaori and because i had an arranged mating she ran away from her father's and i haven't see her since then." kagome smiles softly and asks " have you tried finding her recently?" he looks at her and shakes his head no. she frowns along with kiyoto, for kiyoto did not know of toran's love for kaori. then kiyoto asks " kagome do you believ you could ever come to love toran as a mate?" kagome looks at toran and says " i would not attempt to try for i know it is not me he will love but another. kiyoto smiles and says " toran you are now free of the find kaori." kagomes says " i would try the western lands first." and secretly smiles knowing that is exactly where kaori is. toran smiles and says" thank you so much i don't know how i could ever repay you for what you have done kagome and you as well lord kiyoto." they smile and lord kiyoto says " now get out of here before i have someone throw you out." he runs out of there saying " if you ever need anything, anything at all kagome just throw this in front of you", he tosses a beautiful irradesent teal shell. she opens it and it reveals a dark red lipstain. she smiles and turns to thank him but he was already gone. she just smiles and say " i hope things work out for him." then she turns to kiyoto and says "so what do you think bout what i have told you?" he looks at her and says " i wish i had known what happened to her before now. is she ok?" kagome smiles and says " take me to inuyasha forest and i can show you." he nodds and says " after i reveal you to the clan." then kouga come in and says " ok the clan is gathered." kiyoto stands and motions for the girls to get up and they wordlessly walk to his side and stand slightly behind him. then they walk out on to a rock ledge but before kiyoto cand reveal them kagome pulls on his sleeve and says " um father wouldn't it be better if i was revealed after my powers come in?" with that she cripples overonce on the other side she places the barrier up then turns as a giant ball of fox fire heads towards her. she moves and says "shippo it is only me." then she turns and a tall fox demon is there and hugs her saying"mamma hi." kagome takes a step back and says "you have gotten taller shippo." he smiles and says" you have been gone a couple years alot has changed." then she hears a loud yell from a female and turns to see sango running for her. they embrace and kagome double takes at sangos demon like appearance. then another voice only masculine and unknown is heard and sango runs towards a huge fox demon. and kagome looks away at their loving display. "hi. i am kioshi."says the voice. and kagome turns back around to see the demon holding his hand out to her. kagome takes his hand and shakes it,then asks "where is miroku?" she looks at sango as she looks down sadly and says" he is with lord inutashio and rin's adopted sister kaori." and kagome says "oh." and looks away then she hears"sango shippo kioshi its time to go." and she turns to see inuyasha heading towards them and she starts to see red and the three gasp and say"um kagome your eyes are red." kagome calms down and looks as inuyasha stops completely and just stares at kagome. then kagome turns her head as a tornado heads towards them and stops in front of kagome. then kagome says "kouga long time no see." and he smiles and says "i know." then she says "would you mind taking me to ayame?" nodding he picks her up and she waves bye glaring at inuyasha and says " i dont ever want to see you near the well again got it half breed?" and they leave everyones jaws dropped.

kouga looks at kagome and says" you have changed but are still beautiful as ever." kagome smiles and says " maybe but you are still keeping your promise to ayame." and they smile until they hear a voice ask " why are you here you bitch?" kagome looks up at ayame and says "wow i cant come and say hi to my big sister." ayame double takes and then turns and screams "FATHER." and a tall wolf appears and asks" yes daughter?" then ayame says "please tell me i am an only child." and he sighs and say "i wish i could but i know you are not if i was correct your mother last time we saw her was pregnant with your little sister, but i no clue where they are." "um sir do you think you could take kagome for me she fell asleep and i need to gather the rest of the pack." that is when kiyoto took notice of the girl in kougas arms and thinks _she looks just like miname. my dear younger daughter has returned._

then he nodds and says " hand her here i will have her taken care of." then he holds her and watches as she starts to change and look even more demon like. he smiles then looks up to see his eldest daughter satring at him and kagome while tapping her foot rapidly. then he sighs and says "i will explain at the den for now we need to get kagome there safely." then he races towards the den in hopes of geting there before too many of the pack get there and ask questions. as he races his oldest along side him glanceing at him and her sister with a very sad look on her face. he says "ayame what is bothering you?you can tell me anything." she sighs and says " its nothingreally i just wish had known she was my sister before i attacked her." he looks at her and says " if she is anything like your mother she has already forgiven you and forgotten about it." she looks at him and says " what was mom like? and how come she is human?" he smiles and says "your mother was very calm he barely ever raised her voice and when she did everyone listened, she never harmed anyone unless they threatened you and me and herself or unless they attacked first. she was very forgiving and understanding of everything and everyone. no matter who it was if the needed help she would help but when you got her angery she was quite the spitfire. you are alot like her ayame but yor sister looks like her. as to why she appears human i have no idea maybe she can tell us when she wakes." ayame sighs again and says "i wish i could have goten to know mom." right after she says that kagome stirs and they both stop. kagome opens her eyes and shreiks hitting kiyoto in the face. he drops her and she gets up and yells " who the hell are you?" he chuckles and says "you have your mothers temper i see. how is miname?" she looks wearily at him then turns to ayame and hugs her tightly. ayame speechless hugs her back tighter and says "little sister." under her breath. they hug for awhile then kiyoto says " girls we need to get inside to the privacy of our den to talk. so they link arms and walk into he den smiling and ayame asks " does this mean you forgive me?" kagome laughs and as " i forgave you awhile ago ayame it was just the fact of you not liking me that kept me from talking to you alot." ayame smiles then looks to her fayther and says " i believe i am owed and explaination." kagome and kiyoto laugh together and ayame just huffs. then kiyoto say"ok. a long time ago i met your mother and kagomes, miname, and we fell deeply in love your mother was the wolf princess of the south and so as we found it my destined mate. we went through with the ceremony and had you ayame. when you were two your mother had another child a boy but he didnt make it a beast named naraku killed him. and so after two years we tried again and she got pregnant with kagome and one day she went to pick wild carrots and potatoes but she never came back." kagome says "and this is where i come in. when mom went to pick that stuff she ran into racore. he had heard of mammas troubles with kioshi and made a deal with her. he would keep her safe from naraku if she made an arranged mating with her youngest to his oldest. she agreed knowing that toran had been very attached to her since she became pregnant with me but he warned her that though her daughter would be coming back one day when she was ready, mamma may not ever be able to come back and she said as long as a message gets to my mate i will do anything to keep my child safe. so racore sent her to the well where she landed in a time 500 years into the future where she met a human man named kinamoro and hey marred only to protect me and i was born they put a seal on me til i became 18 i would look to be a human and then my brother came along but his father died protecting me and mom from rape when i was five. but i fell in the well trying to catch my cat buyo at 15. and here i am now." kagome takes a deep breath after her explaination. she looks at them both as they process what she just said, before either of them can speak a male demon comes in and says " sir we have scented an unknown female demon in the area." kiyoto looks at the male and says "toran, meet my youngest daughter kagome." toran takes a step back and blushes when he looks at kagome. " and kagome meet toran, he is my best scout and best friend."kagome smiles at him a says" it's nice to meet you. wait a minute your toran? your racore's son?" toran looks down and says " i do not speak of my father ever. when i found he had made an arranged mating for me i was furious,you see i fell in love with a demon named because i had an arranged mating she ran away from her father's and i haven't see her since then." kagome smiles softly and asks " have you tried finding her recently?" he looks at her and shakes his head no. she frowns along with kiyoto, for kiyoto did not know of toran's love for kaori. then kiyoto asks " kagome do you believ you could ever come to love toran as a mate?" kagome looks at toran and says " i would not attempt to try for i know it is not me he will love but another. kiyoto smiles and says " toran you are now free of the find kaori." kagomes says " i would try the western lands first." and secretly smiles knowing that is exactly where kaori is. toran smiles and says" thank you so much i don't know how i could ever repay you for what you have done kagome and you as well lord kiyoto." they smile and lord kiyoto says " now get out of here before i have someone throw you out." he runs out of there saying " if you ever need anything, anything at all kagome just throw this in front of you", he tosses a beautiful irradesent teal shell. she opens it and it reveals a dark red lipstain. she smiles and turns to thank him but he was already gone. she just smiles and say " i hope things work out for him." then she turns to kiyoto and says "so what do you think bout what i have told you?" he looks at her and says " i wish i had known what happened to her before now. is she ok?" kagome smiles and says " take me to inuyasha forest and i can show you." he nodds and says " after i reveal you to the clan." then kouga come in and says " ok the clan is gathered." kiyoto stands and motions for the girls to get up and they wordlessly walk to his side and stand slightly behind him. then they walk out on to a rock ledge but before kiyoto cand reveal them kagome pulls on his sleeve and says " um father wouldn't it be better if i was revealed after my powers come in?" with that she cripples over in pain and clamps her mouth shut preventing the scream from escaping her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

kouga immediately picks her up and turns and takes her to the infirmary and lays her on the bed as he slightly jostles her she whimpers in pain. the female healer takes one look at her and says " her powers are coming in. it's painful because they were supressed." than she turns and watches kagomes aura and thinks _ye poor child you are destined for greatness but ye must endure alot of pain first._ then she continues to watch as her human aura and a red demon aura blend to create a beautiful crimson/ purple aura. she smiles she notices a blue/white around the aura showing true purity. and she smiles and says "she will be fine i promise." and looks in the door as ayame walks in and sits next to her sister and grabs her hand. kagome's eyes open and she says"ayame it hurts. it hurts really bad." ayame looks to the healer and asks pleadingly " what can i do to help her?please she needs my help." the healer looks at the two and says " ye are sisters are ye not." ayame nods noticing the pain is increasing with every passing second. and the healer says "then ye must put some of ye demon energy in her's it won't stop the pain completely but it will tone it down alot." then ayame forces some of her energy into kagome noticing that it's not as hard to do as she thought it would be." kagome smiles slightly at the cooling feeling of ayame's energy washing through her, she sighs in slight content and winces every now and then at the pain. she looks at her sister then at the healer then at kouga. and sorta smiles then all of a sudden she screams and passes out. at the blood curdling scream kiyoto rushes into the room and gasps at the blood on the floor next to his youngest daughter and on his he looks at his youngest closer and then asks the healer" where did all that blood come from?" "when a demon's power is suppressed it can be very dangerous for the demon and those around it. she merely cut herself and it bled alot more than what it usually would."she says soothingly trying to prevent her lord's demon from coming out. he looks at his daughters then says "very well." and walks out stand guard at the door. kouga walks out saying" the healer is stripping her for a sponge bath and she'll hopefully get kagome to wake up. as the healer changes kagome she notices something unusual about the young demoness and says"ayame i think you need to get your father." ayame nods and looks out the door saying" faher the healer needs you." he nods and as soon as he enters the room he is told to come look at his daughter's marking does and frown whens he notices that his daughter instead of no forhead marking outlines has a star and thunder bolt in the middle of her forehead. that is a northern and southern royalty marking.!" the healer just nods and says " she is true only other marking in history like this was on a priestess named midoriko." kiyoto gasps and then notices the vial around kagome's neck and he slightly trances into it and says " midoriko i know your here." then he turns around and she says " yes she is your daughter, but she is my descendant and she is also a true pure demon and she shall always be that way, her powers are of all five elements and so she must train with a demon of every kind but only the five lords may train her in the art of fighting. then without another word she disappears into the purple mist and he leaves seeing that midoriko was not going to explain anything more. he looks at the wall and sighs leaving the room he notices not the flash of blue light, but the healer does and kagome's mouth opens in a scream that never comes she rises off the bed still in a trance and more lights fill the room until only a gold glow is eminating from kagome. the healer smiles thinking _and now ye transformation is complete young the kamis watch over ye where ever ye go._the healer leaves the room giving the princess some alone time though she has not yet awakened. _  
><em> 


	4. Chapter 4

she goes to her lord and behind fur curtained doors she says" my lord she must be presented to the tribe then soon after the other lords for she must mate or she will be pursued by the most undesireable men i have ever heard of." he nods stiffly and says" i figured that, but i have no clue how to go about it." she nods and says " why not hold a ball ye can talk to her ahead of time and explain that she must meet the other lords and ladies,including the five high lords and heritage must not be kept hidden for they will say that she is an imposter and therefore be killed for inpersonating a high court noble." he again nods mumbling to they talk the young girl starts to awaken only to slip into a dream state where she sees midoriko.

_dream sequence_

_" kagome dear." midoriko says gently trying not to scare the demoness too much" we finally meet face to face." and kagome just nods and says "hai is it that you needs that i am seeing you in my dreams." midoriko smiles and says " no child it is you who will need help but i cannot give it though i've been in your position before, but i can say as soon as possible you must meet with lord sesshomaru only he is strong enough to help you in the beginning." kagome nods and says "anything for you midoriko." and midoriko starts to vanish saying"sleep now kagome, sleep." _

_end dream sequence_

kagome smiles as she sleeps not knowing what awaits her upon her awakening. as the princess sleeps a man slips into her room and watches as his once best friend changes before his eyes into the demon she truly is. his slight smile is seen in the dark as she opens her eyes she closes them again and sleeps again. the next time she awakes kouga is standing by her along with a pair of beautiful wolves one of the darkest black and the other of the purest white. she smiles at the beasts and then she motions for water and kouga hands it to her as he yells"SHE'S AWAKE!"


	5. Chapter 5

a/n so i know i haven't updated this for awhile truth be told i forgot i even had it but here's the new chapter enjoy and remember i love when y'all review so tell me how i did and be truthful

oh and i do not own inuyasha or any of the character's except for the father's name lol

She winces at kougas loud voice and whispers "Kouga shut up." He smiles at her and says "Sorry Kagome." She just shakes her head and smiles at him. He smiles back and they both look to the door at the

sound of running feet. He looks at her tired expression and laughs slightly and says "You look like shit Kags." She smiles back and says "Shut it wolfie." They laugh and the door swings open and a blur of red  
>rushes at Kagome, she opens her arms just in time to catch an over excited Ayame. Kouga slips out of the room and allows the sisters time to be with each other and act as sisters for the first time in their<p>

life. Kagome looks at Ayame lovingly and asks laughingly " Miss me sis?" Ayame just nods and the girls look up to see their father watching them with pride in his eyes. Ayame gets up and bows gently to her

father Kagome attempts to do that same, but is instantly forced back into bed b the healer, who had slipped past them all, amd with a sharp tone says "There will be no getting out of bed for you for the next  
>week." Everyone in the room protests and the healer simply gives them all a sharp look. Kagome looks out the window and sighs unhappily and the healer looks at her in pity and says "Your movement will<p>

be limited, but ou are allowed one hour in the sun a day no more than that though." Kagome's expression brighten at that even though she is not happy that she is only allowed and hour she knows it is

better than not at all. Then all of a sudden Ayame tenses up and looks to the door. Kagome looks to and immediately starts to growl threateningly at the hanyou in the door way. "Be quiet bitch." He yells at

her and her eyes go too a deep purple color and he just glares at her. Then Ayame asks "Why are you here when you know you are not welcomed." He points at Kagome and says "I am here for that bitch  
>and her jewel shards and she will be leaving with me." Kouga enters and looks at the scene in front of him sand says to Inu-Yasha " It is not wise to take her with you she remains here." Inu glares<p>

sharply at Kouga saying" Iclaimed her and she shall do as she is told." Kagome's growls deepen and the healer pushes Inu-Yasha out of the room hearing a deep growl they both turn to see Kagome

stalking towards them an angered look on her face and the minute Kagome goes to attack Kagome an arrow pierces her shoulder and Kagome swiftly turns and slashes Kikyo's head off of her shoulders.

Inu lets out a heart wrenching howl and goes to attack her not caring that they have caused a scene. Kagome turns to him and says laughing "Pathetic, truly pathetic to think you would actually mate her

is just to think I thought you had honor how wrong i was how very wrong. He glares at her and says "You're dead bitch." She just looks at him with mock interest and says" As if you can go againest me

and actually hope to win. Kagome goes behind him and says "You fail as a mate and a man To attack an innocent woman when she is down in order to protect one who is already dead what a disgrace.

Then to be truly evil she says" To think the woman you loved was sleeping with the enemy the entire time." She takes a picture out of her bodice and shows it to him allowin him to see the gruesome act

of his lover with another man and allowing him to realize that when he attacked Kagome for the sake of her it was really for the sake of a cheating whore.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So I am at a loss on what to do with the next chapter I am hoping that you can give me some ideas I will even add in the fic that it was your idea so please review ideas lol please and thank you.-itachisgirlfriend23


End file.
